


Chippendale and the sexy maid

by jkslittleangel



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2542826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkslittleangel/pseuds/jkslittleangel





	Chippendale and the sexy maid

“Are you going to tell us, who’s that secret woman that you can’t wait to meet at tonight’s Halloween party?” Donnie asked Jordan who answered “nope I’m not saying a word. You guys will meet her at the party. She told me she’d be wearing a sexy maid costume”. Jon asked ask him “do we know her at least? Come on were dying here”. ”Alright her name is Julie I met her on twitter.” He showed them her picture “Danny replied “she’s hot. I started following her on her birthday. She’s nice”  
When they finally showed up at the Halloween party, the fans were happy to see their favorite new kids all dressed up in sexy Chippendale costumes. They started to greet the fans and afterwards started doing a sexy dance number to the song pony that drove all the girls wild.  
Once their dance was finally done everyone was having a great time. Jordan saw his date waving at him standing near the punch bowl. She told him “I really liked the way you were dancing, on stage. You made me want you more”. He replied “I feel the same way about you Julie baby” Jordan asked her if she wanted to dance. She accepted his request. He took her by the hands to take her on the dance floor. Everyone was having a great time. Danny and Joey were dancing with some girls while Donnie and Jon were dancing together and couldn’t keep their hands of each other. Julie told Jordan “Your brother and Donnie look so happy together. They make such a nice couple.” “I agree but I’m getting worried about them. Some girl name Jennifer who’s crazy in love about Donnie, won’t stop harassing them especially Jon. I got a weird feeling she’s at the party but with everyone’s dressed up. I can’t see her.” “I know who she is. She’s crazy. Will keep an eye on her. Did you tell the guys about us?” “Yes I finally told them tonight. When they wouldn’t stop asking me who I was seeing and I’m glad I finally did. No more secrets. God you’re so pretty in your sexy maid outfit” “you’re not so bad yourself wearing a Chippendale outfit. The things I could do to you right now.” She rubbed her body against his and started rubbing his cock with her hands. She knew he liked it as she could feel his cock getting harder. Jordan let out a soft moan whispering in her ears “Oh fuck that feels good. You don’t know how much I want to fuck you right now” “That makes two of us. Let’s go!” 

They sneaked out of the party and went to a private room, locked the doors and started making out while removing their clothes. She got down, took his cock in her hands to finally put it in her mouth. She kept on sucking and started licking his shaft softly while her hands were gently squeezing his balls. Jordan let out a soft moan. “Ahh fuck you’re good. Now it’s my turn to make you wet”. He lied her down, started playing with her breasts and started sucking her hard nipples while his hands were massaging her wet pussy telling her “you’re all nice and wet, I love that” He inserted two fingers inside of her making her moan for pleasure screaming“ ohh Yes Jordan ! This feels good. Fuck me now please!” “Your wish is my command” He started rubbing his cock on her lips pushing his cock slowly inside of her, moving his hips by going at a faster pace. They started to moan with passion. Till Jordan said “I’m going to cum soon” “cum for me baby” He removed his throbbing cock to cum inside Julie’s mouth who was enjoying the sweet taste in her mouth.  
Once they decided to get dressed and to go back to the party. They heard some gun shot and heard Donnie screaming Jon’s name. Jordan knew something bad had happened to his brother. They got out to see what had happened and that’s when they saw Jon lying down on the grown while Donnie was holding him close. Jordan knew it was Jennifer has Danny and Joe were holding her, waiting for the police to arrive. Jordan yelled at her “You bitch why did you shoot my brother?” she replied laughing “he added coming for stealing my man”. 5 minutes later the paramedics and cops finally arrived, handcuffing Jennifer to finally bring her to the station. Joey and Danny had to go to give them their statement. Donnie got into the ambulance with Jon while Julie drove Jordan to the hospital, who was to shaken up to drive.  
Later on Danny and Joey joined the guys at the hospital who were waiting for Jon who was in the Operating room, having surgery trying to remove the bullet from his right shoulder. Donnie started crying and saying “I don’t know what I’m going to do if Jon doesn’t make it” Jordan told him “Don’t talk like that my brother is a fighter. I can’t lose him” tears started to flow down his face. Julie was trying to comfort them both telling them “he’s going to be fine. Let’s all go to the chapel and pray for Jon”. Danny replied “that’s a good idea. Prayers is always good”. They all went to the chapel and prayed for Jon. 

One hour later the Doctor came to see them and told them Jon will be fine. They removed the bullet from his shoulder and suffered no damage. He needs to stay in the hospital for a couple of days while wearing a sling. Donnie and Jordan saw him first. Donnie kissed Jon and told him “I’m so happy you will be okay my love. Don’t know what I’d do if I had lost you”. Jon asked them “what happened to the crazy bitch. What if she comes after me again?” Jordan reassured him “don’t worry bro. she won’t come after you guys no more. That bitch is locked behind bars and won’t hurt anyone ever again.”


End file.
